Insane
by OsinR
Summary: Tweek Tweak is a mental paitent who has a history of seeing and hearing things that aren't there. He shows signs of recovery, until he invites his new friend over to meet his mom. When she can't see he new friend she worries and sends him to stay at a mental institution, where he lives at until his teenage years. Is his friend Craig really all in his head? I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my latest fic, I have about four or more chapters written for this already. I hope you enjoy it and if you do be sure to check out my other south park fics. I'm sad to inform you that I don't think there will be anyone picking up Everybody's in Love but there will always be new fics to read so don't worry. The entire fic is in Tweeks point of view and as the title states he's a little crazy. Probably. Maybe. Any who, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My name is Tweek Tweak. I had lived in South Park, Colorado for my entire life. I went to South Park Elementary and was going to be attending South Park Middle School when summer was over but that didn't happen.

In my elementary school I was bullied a lot by the other kids for being different. I was addicted to coffee and it made me spaz and all the medications I took for my spazing made me see things. All of that stopped in the middle of fifth grade when I stopped drinking coffee and stopped taking my medicine.

I didn't know that would make me better, I actually thought I would get worse, I did it because my parents loved coffee and I was angry with them. I'm not sure what for though.

When I started showing that I was getting better my parents were so happy and the doctors said I was going to be perfectly normal and nothing had affected my brain development.

Everything was better in the second half of fifth grade, my parents took better care of me, the kids at school stopped picking on me, I never saw another underpants gnome. Everything was perfect and normal. I even made friends with a classmate named Butters, well his real name is Leo, but we all call him Butters.

The summer before I was about to start middle school is where it all went bad.

It started out normal enough, the first day of summer I was sitting at home eating a bowl of cerial after getting up at 2 pm. Butters called me and told me that there was an accident. A boy had died.

I don't remeber if he told me what his name was, I was too tired to even remember the conversation. It wasn't a boy that went to my school though, he was killed in a car crash, his mom was driving and she had been drunk. To me it was a nameless faceless death. Butters is a softie though, the second he heard someone had died he started blubbering like a baby.

I told him to meet me at Starks Pond so I could calm him down. Starks Pond is really boring in the summer because all you can do is sit on a bench and watch the ducks or walk around the pond. No one really goes there until winter for ice skating and snowball fights. I dressed myself and put on my shoes before heading outside to walk to Starks Pond.

South Park is a relatively small town, my house is right around the corner from Starks Pond but Butters' house is on the other side of town so it takes him a bit to get there.

While I wait for my friend I notice a boy sitting by the pond, I first saw him from behind so I had no idea what he looked like. All I could see was that he was wearing a blue jacket and matching Chullo with a yellow poof ball on top.

I had never seen him before so I thought I would go and introduce myself. I walked up behind him and said, "hello."

He didn't respond at first so I said it again louder this time. This time he turned around to look at me. He looked like he had been crying just as much as I'm sure Butters had been.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

He looked surprised at first then he wiped his face, "nothing."

"Well it can't be nothing, you wouldn't be crying than," I sat next to him.

He told me that no one would acknowlage him and that he was lonely. I knew how it felt to be lonely, I told him we could be friends. So we were, from that day on we spent the entire summer together. Every day I would go to Starks Pond and meet him there. We would play games and go adventuring, that is until I got scared.

He told me a lot about himself and I told him about my past. His name was Craig Tucker, he lived with his mom because his parents are divorced. He had a little sister named Ruby. He lived in Denver and was only visiting South Park for the summer.

I told him I would miss him. I told him that I didn't want him going back. So he said he would stay.

Two days before I was suppose to start middle school my mother said she wanted to meet my new friend. I told her I would bring him over for a sleep over after I met him at the pond.

Craig told me that it might not be a very good Idea since everyone ignored him and he didn't want my parents to as well. I told him that my parents were really nice and would treat him kindly. He fought but eventually agreed to come over.

We walked into my house and I shouted to the kitchen, "Mom, I'm home... Craig's here too."

"That's great dear I can't wait to meet the little fellow," my mom responded, stepping into the room. "Where is he?"

This confused me. "He's right here mom," I pointed right at Craig.

My mom's face turned worrysome. "Excuse me for a moment," with that she fled back to the kitchen.

* * *

Okay there's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Reviews and Favorites always make me happy. Remeber if you have any requests or prompts to send them to me through pm or leave a comment. You can also find me on tumblr or email me, link on profile. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! I hope you like it. I got a lot of nice feedback from chapter one, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all contiune to enjoy the story. I know i didn't say this in the last part but I'm going to be updating every ten days or so. I try to stick to a schedual but when I do it doesn't work so well so i try to keep it more broad. Anyways here it is.

* * *

I took Craig up to my room and we played up there for hours. I went down stairs when I heard a knock at the door, watching from the stairs.

One of my doctors walked into the living room, Craig asked me who it was and I told him. Normally I went to my doctors, they don't really ever come to my house and I hadn't needed one in so long, this made me even more confused than I was before.

"Mom what's going on?"

My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Honey, I want you to talk to and tell him about your friend." I can't remember what the doctors name was, I've long since had many others.

I became less confused at this, back when me and Butters became friends I had told one of my doctors about him and how I had been doing since I'd stopped my medication. My mothers mood still baffled me though.

Craig grabbed my arm and tugged at my sleeve, "I think I should go."

"No, stay! This won't take too long, you can go play with my toys while you wait."

"Tweek, who are you talking to?"

"My friend Craig." I reply, gesturing the boy.

"Tweek, you know no one's there, right? Craig's just an imaginary friend?"

My eyes widened at this, they couldn't see him? That just can't be.

"But he's right here," I state again, hoping that somehow they'd believe me.

"This was a bad idea, Tweek. I shouldn't have come here." Craig was slouching, his expression unreadable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, but he doesn't give me an answer. Instead he goes back up the stairs to my room.

"Tweek, I'd like for you to lay on the couch please." The doctor got out a pad of paper and sat on the big chair in my living room.

I do what the doctor says and he starts off by asking me questions about weither I've had any coffee or taken any pills recently. I tell him no and he reminds me that I can be honest with him and he won't get mad if I had. I once again tell him I hadn't.

He seems to believe me and starts to ask more questions. When did I start seeing Craig? How often did I see him? Is he a good friend or a bad friend? How old is he? What does he look like? Does he ever try to make me do bad things?

I answer all his questions and he tells me to go upstairs while he talks with my mother.

Craig is sitting on my bed, his face still devoid of emotion. "How did it go?"

"He thinks I'm crazy." I sit down next to him.

"Do you think you're crazy?"

"Yeah."

He looks at me and I think I can see sadness in his eyes but before I can confirm it he looks away again. "You're not."

"Then why can't they see you?"

"I don't know." He shrugs and we stop talking, just sitting there. Waiting for me to be called back down stairs.

When I am it's by my mother, she tells me that I am going to be staying in a hospital for a while. I ask her how I'm going to go to school and she says I'll be taught at the hospital. There are tears rolling down her cheeks as she tells me to pack a tooth brush, underwear, and other things I'd be needing for my stay. She says I won't need to pack clothes because they'll give me clothes there.

The whole time we're packing in my room she doesn't notice Craig sitting on my bed, I don't bring this to attention.

When my mom goes downstairs to ask the doctor something I sit back next to Craig.

"This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's mine," I hug him but he doesn't hug back. "I'm going to miss you when I'm in the hospital."

"I'll visit," he smiles weakly for only a second.

I hear my mother coming up the stairs and think it best not to be talking to Craig when she gets there so we say our goodbyes.

My mother grabs my bag and holds my door open, telling me to go downstairs. She follows and once back in the living room the doctor tells me that he will be driving me to the hospital. I nod to let him know I understood and we go outside to his car. My mother hugs me and tells me she's come see me soon before I get into the car and the Doctor drives off.

"Do you know where you're going Tweek?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"The hospital." I reply.

"Do you know what kind of hospital?" He questions.

"No."

"I'm taking you to a hospital where they're going to help you stop seeing things. They're going to fix you're brain so you'll be like everyone else."

"I won't be able to see Craig anymore?" I ask.

"No, but you'll make new friends. Real friends."

"I don't want to go." I state, as though letting him no this would make him take me home.

"Not many people do, Tweek."

* * *

Did you like it? Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. I take requests and prompts. If you like this and are a fan of the creek pairing you might want to check out my other creek fics. Updates and such are posted on my tumblr to let you guys know whats going on. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry this is so late, I've been very sick but don't worry because the next chapter will be out within a week. I hope you guys aren't to upset about the wait. Anyway here it is.

* * *

The rest of the car ride is silent. After about an hour we pull up to a big building with few windows. The windows all had bars on them, aside from that however the building looked warm and inviting.

The inside of the building looked like the outside, white and clean. The hospital, that was apparently called a mental institution, smelled of bleach and lemon scented cleaning product. The doctor talked for a while to the woman at the front desk and then someone came to lead me down a long hallway to a small room with a bed and not much else. They gave me a pair of long white pants and a white t-shirt.

I was told I was to take group therapy, personal therapy and when school started I would take my core classes here.

The first day of group therapy I had was strange to me. I was always use to talking one on one with a doctor but now I had seven other kids around my age talking to the one doctor about their problems. My shy side got the better of me and I didn't say anything, not even when I was asked to introduce myself.

Personal therapy was a much easier environment for me to talk in. The doctor I was assigned to was old but she was kind. She was paitent with me when I didn't quite know what I was saying. She would talk to me about her life sometimes as well, she said it wasn't professional of her to do so but it made me feel better so she kept doing it.

Eventually school started and I had to go to math, history, science, and english classes at the institution.

The teachers weren't doctors but there was always a doctor sitting at the back of the room in case something happened. I wasn't sure why or what could happen but I accepted it as them knowing what was best for us.

I started talking in group therapy a little after a month of being there. I told them about my childhood and previous problems. I told them about how I accidentally cured myself.

"If you were cured than why are you here?" Someone asked.

I told them about Craig, and about how no one could see him. I didn't tell them about his promise to visit me, or that I was still waiting for him to do so.

A few days after talking in group for the first time, after ariving back at my room from history, Craig was sitting on my bed in the institution waiting for me.

I was surprised and skeptical, but mostly I was happy. After I had closed the door to my room I walked up to him.

"What took so long?" I sat down next to him.

"I had to find out where you were, then I had to find out what room was yours." His expression matched the one he wore the day I was taken here.

"I'm glad you came, I don't have any friends here yet."

"Do you still want me to come when you make other friends?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

We sat there for a while, not doing anything. There wasn't anything to do.

"Sorry I don't have any toys here." I say.

"It's okay, this is fine." He smiles lightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We didn't talk much after that but he kept visiting me often.

I ended up talking about our visits in both group and personal therapy.

The group members would always ask about him and wanted to know more, they were facinated with my friend. The doctors had a different opinion however.

By the time I was in the eighth grade I had gone back to acting like I had when I was seeing things as a child. Being locked up everyday worked my last nerve and I became mute in both type of therapy when my old lady doctor had died.

My new doctor was a young beautiful woman who wore lots of makeup. Bright red lipstick, thick pink blush, smoky eyeshadow and think lines of eyeliner. She always had her make up perfect and un smudged. Her voice was kind and light but I did not want to talk to her, I wanted to talk to my old doctor who talked back. This new doctor had no storys to tell.

I found out I was gay in ninth grade, I guess I had actually known for a while. I didn't want to admit it since I already had enough things wrong with me. I was developing symptoms of depression when I started thinking of Craig as more than a friend. He still visited me and whenever he did all I could think about was the fact that I was in love with someone who only existed in my imagination.

I was an insane mute homosexual teenager who was in love with a figment of my imagination.

I still am now. I'm in the eleventh grade now, 17 years old. Craig still visits me but he doesn't do it as much. I think he still blames himself for me getting sent here. It's not his fault I'm crazy, I was crazy long before I met him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated.


End file.
